Movie Night
by MattieCanada1
Summary: Beta couples 'n cuddles [John/Rose, Dave/Jade, slightly NSFW, might part a part two]


"Okay," Dave declared. He was standing in his boxers, showing off hairy legs that Rose snickered at, but his hands were on his hips and he was wearing that ridiculous red shirt that Jade got him; The one with the kitten playing with string. It made Jade smile, and that's all that mattered in Dave's eyes, apparently.

"Yessir!" Jade cried out, raising an arm. The other strap of her tank top slid off her shoulder when it shifted, revealing her stomach to Dave; Her lower back to John and Rose, who sat on the other side of her. They were all sitting on John's family room floor, their backs against the sofa. The floor had more room for relaxing (and cuddles), and John had tossed down a bunch of sheets and pillows, giving each couple a blanket to share. Dave didn't need a blanket, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to leave his girlfriend alone.

"Egbert picks shitty movies," Dave pointed a short finger over at John, who stood in the doorway from the kitchen, juggling cans of soda and a bowl of popcorn. He mumbled something in response, but slowly lowered himself as Rose helped his pass out snacks and drinks.

"Rose picks lame movies," Rose didn't say anything to that, but rolled her purple eyes, adjusting them to the blank tv screen. Her friends didn't have the same taste of movies as she did, though John was nice enough to let her pick movies when they're together, even if he talks through it.

"Harley wants some type of chick flick—"

"Not true!" Jade huffed.

"Whatever. So that means I get to pick the movie tonight."

"You picked last time," Rose chimed in, then paused, rolling her fingers in front of her. "And the time before that…"

"Aaaand," John said, opening a can of Coca-Cola, letting it hiss its way out. "It's my house, so I think I'll pick." John was quick to grab the remote, turning the tv on and scrolling through the movies they were playing - They whole group has been through John's collection of movies at least twice.

"Oh!" Jade said, leaning forward with an excited bounce, and Dave looked at Rose over his girlfriend's ass, winking and nodded. Another eye roll. "How about that one?"

"Jade, you're going to have to be more specific."

"This one, doofus." She said, taking the remote from her brother and turning on the movie that had just begun.

John scowled a little bit when he didn't recognize any of the actors in the beginning, but got up and went to the light switch.

"Okay, quick rules."

"Jooohn," Jade whined. "The movie's on!"

"Yeah Jooohn," Dave imitated. "You're ruining the fun."

"Shut up, Dave. Listen - No make outs. Dad's still pissed from last time. I'm look at you, lovebirds." John pointed at Dave, who gave a weak shrug.

"What can I say? Can't keep my hands off a' her." His hand was it's way down her lower back, until she smacked his shoulder and he pulled away.

"…Anyway. Let's just watch a movie, okay? And girls, you know the rule."

"The female guests must sleep in the family room," Rose and Jade said, dripping with sarcasm as they mimicked John's uptight father.

"And Johnny and I are sharing the bed." Blonde eyebrows wiggled and John scoffed.

"Floor for you."

"Aw, c'mon. I'm the guest here!"

"_Guests_ aren't supposed to try and strip me down and take photos." Jade giggled.

"_John's_ not supposed to be such a lame ass. Unless you want me to stay here with the babes."

"Did you just call your sister a babe?" John said, squinting his eyes behind his glasses.

"Babe, God." He threw his hands up and John finally turned off the light, slowly making his way back to the other end of the room, where he settled down next to Rose.

"Oh, hold on." Jade got up on her knees, tugging at her pyjama pants, pulling them down as she bent over to move them over her knees. Dave kissed his fingers and raised them as a silent amen as his girlfriend wiggled her way down into the blankets, in just her tank top and panties, giving everyone a show. Everyone mainly being Dave.

"Rose, are you gonna strip?" John whispered, and Dave let out a loud laugh.

"You wish." She remarked, and he leaned in and kissed her jawline.

"That I do, m'dear."

"'Ey! Lovebirds! Knock it off!" Dave yelled, and Jade hushed him. She was lying her head on his chest as he reclined from the sofa, though after a while he wiggled down to be flat, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Let's just watch the movie, okay?" Rose whispered back. John nodded, though she saw him pout as he took off his glasses and set them to the side, and they sat against the sofa, and if you were to walk in, it would look like they're the couple that got pulled along and sat there awkward. Rose just wasn't one for cuddles, especially around other people. And Dave was the cockblock of all cockblocks.

Rose closed her eyes and leaned back. The movie's been playing for some time, but Rose had no interest in it, but let her mind wander. John was chewing thoughtfully on partially burnt popcorn, chuckling at the funny parts. Dave and Jade were quiet - Either kissing or talking softly. Giggles were heard every so often, so it could really be either one.

"Rose." A short pause. "Rose," John said in a raspy voice. "Are you tired?"

"No, just… Thinking." That was a good way to put it, and John went back to watching the movie. She could tell he wanted to at least hold her, but sometimes she wasn't in the mood, like now. Right now she's in her own world.

Her own fantasy.

In her mind, she's sitting and reading a book in her home. She almost wishes she could be home, but she lets this thought wander.

Reading, licking her fingers and turning pages every so often as he eyes ran over the pages, soaking in words—

"Dave!" Jade squealed. Making out. John didn't say anything about it, but slumped down a little bit.

—When the door to her bedroom opens. It's John with that dorky grin, and she smiles, in her mind and in her spot next to him. She opens her eyes and looks at him, but he's focused on the movie.

John enters her room picks her up from her chair and lies her down on the bed, crawling on top of her. She's surprised, but doesn't say anything as he kisses down from her lips to her collarbone, where he lifts her shirt, kissing her stomach. His hips lower and grind against her.

"Ugh," Rose lets out the slightest noise as her own hips slowly rock into the blanket. She rubs her eyes and looks back at the movie. There's lot of guns roaring, and a man covered in blood hunched over a young woman and her son. _Focus on the movie, Rose_, she tells herself, but she finds herself grinding her hips once more. John doesn't notice, and Dave and Jade are too busy doing whatever in the dark. Rose almost doesn't want to know, but she can tell that no one will know what she's doing.

Biting down on her lip as she closes her eyes, she sinks a little, opening her hips just slightly. In her mind, John is using his fingers around her lips, kissing her clitoris as she lets out a dream-moan.

"Uh," Rose mumbles. The television is too loud to hear her.

John's fingers are in - One, then two, and Rose is letting her body roll into the dark as her breath gets a little heavy. Her hand moves nervously to her side.

Maybe she could just… She lifts the blanket and pulls it over her, and her hand crawls down to her crotch, where it's slowly massaging her pulsing lady parts, letting out a slight huff.

Fingers work magic, in her mind and not, but she tries to be quiet as John enters her, and her hand moves under her pants to her panties, then after a moment's hesitation, her bare skin, fingers nestled in the patch of curly blonde hairs. Download and slipping into the pink flesh, her middle finger rubs small circles on her clitoris as John is thrusting into her. Her hips are still rocking and she giggles. It's almost fun for her, risking getting caught but it feels so good.

"Pause!" Jade says, loudly, and Rose freezes. Her eyes are wide, and her teeth release her bottom lip, but she isn't sure what to do with her hand. It's obvious if she moves it now, but what if Jade pulls back the blanket? Why would Jade do that? Why is she pausing the movie and ruining Rose's moment?

"Potty break!" Jade skips up and Rose has to keep herself from laughing at how Jade's panties as just slightly lopsided on her hips.

"Yeah, I agree." John says, standing up and stretching his back. "Be right back." Rose takes the moment and moves her hand, pushing her up to be back against the sofa, facing the tv.

"Hey." Dave says, and Rose ignores him.

"I saw what you were doing." His words come out under his breath, despite the fact they're the only two in the room.

"What, falling asleep in this movie?" Rose replies, but she feels her face flush. Thank God for the dark.

"Rose's a little antsy, huh? Ants in your pants, Rose?" No response. "More like _hands_ in your _panties_, am I right?" Shutting her eyes and sucking her lips in, she doesn't know how to respond. Dave laughs, turning it into a sigh and sitting up, popping his back. "Jeez, keep it in your pants."

"How?" Rose whispers in response.

"I know you, Rose. I'm surprised Egbert didn't catch on."

"He didn't see you guys doing whatever you're doing over there, either."

"At least Jade wasn't _moaning_." Shit. Shit shit shit shit.

"If John noticed, he would've said something."

"I bet he's beating it right now."

"Dave!"

"What? I can't make jokes about your lame boyfriend who's probably getting off to the fact that you were fucking moaning out his name in the middle of the movie? Like that's not weird? Or that you're fucking humping the air? Jeez, Rose, have some class."

"I…" Rose opens her mouth but no words come out, and she crosses her arms over her chest, her fingers tapping against her rib cage. She bites her lip and looks up at the ceiling, then back at Dave. "This stays between the two of us, alright?"

"As long as you keep quite, sure, whatever." Dave shrugs, and John comes back in, plopping next to Rose, a little out of breath. Dave's eyes are flickering in the reflection of the tv, and she can see his eyebrows raise as he nudges at John.

"Grow up." Rose hisses through her teeth.

"Keep it in your pants." He responds as Jade yawns, crossing the room and falling back under the blankets, causing Dave to yawn and Jade lets out a giggle, the two of them curling under the blanket as Jade turns the movie back on, probably not caring about what's going on, more interesting in Dave's hands caressing her. His hands roam her body as he gives soft kisses to the back of her neck, where her long hair is pulled back. Jade lift one leg and Dave puts his between, rubbing gently over her crotch as his fingers tease her nipple. She's gotten use to being quite in situations like this, but holy shit does she want to cry out. Her hips are rolling against his thigh, and after a while she can feel him against her lower back, and she giggles, green eyes to look up at Rose, who's glaring at them.

A light gasp escapes Jade's lips, but Rose adverts her eyes and leans against John's shoulder, where he leans his head on top of hers.

"Hey," John whispers over to Rose, leaning forward to look her in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you cold?"

"No; Why?" His eyebrows knot together.

"Uh."

"Would you like to cuddle?" He couldn't say 'yes' fast enough, and he lifts the blanket, pulling a pillow down for the two of them to share. His body is warm against hers. She wishes she wasn't wearing this stupid shirt and shorts, and that he would just take off his tacky pants, but she moves into his touch nonetheless.

_This would be more fun if they we were naked,_ Rose thought, finding her teeth attacking her lips again as she bites, trying to think of something else. She hasn't been paying attention to the movie, but neither has John, really. His hand moves and she lifts her arm to let him move, and his arm cups around her breast, but otherwise he pretends to be watching the movie. The room is hushed, besides the men arguing, swears flying around.

"John…" Rose says. She's just aching for a touch - Anything. Mainly for Dave and Jade to leave so they could be alone. It'd be too obvious for them to go up to his room, but Dave and Jade would probably be wanting the same thing. Hell, they're almost there. The time ticks by and we find our protagonist, with the young woman wrapping up his wounds, until they're staring each other in the eyes, suddenly unclothed and moaning against a bed. Life is just teasing Rose at this point.

More time flies, and they're a happy couple with a kid, watching the sunset as the credits roll as some cheesy 80's song plays.

No one moves when the screen goes black. Rose would get up, but she wants to stay in John's touch; John doesn't want to leave; And Dave and Jade don't notice the movie's over, but now their small little noises become louder when the tv's off.

"Um." John says, and you can almost feel their eyes pop open, and there's shuffling around as Dave clears his throat, running a hand over his hair, smoothing it from Jade pulling on it, while Jade stays under the covers.

"Yeah?" Dave says, voice squeaking, but he clears his throat again, repeating his statement with a deeper voice.

"Listen." John gets up and Rose almost whimpers, but notices that he keeps his waist hidden, despite it's dark, even darker with the tv off. What dork. "Dad's not going to be home for a couple more hours. I don't want to hear shit from you guys, but Dave, you'd better get your ass upstairs by midnight." Dave smirks this little shit eating grin, like he has no idea what John means, but Jade pops her head out from under the covers.

Rose stands up and so does John, Rose sneaking up stairs and John asks if they want the light on or off, as Rose happily strips down to her underwear, wiggling down on John's bed, and it's so fucking great to see him in the doorway.


End file.
